


A Letter

by tashewgirl101



Series: Lafayette's story [2]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Amrev-Fandom
Genre: M/M, Song fic, reincarnationverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashewgirl101/pseuds/tashewgirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lafayette came back he was alone and felt it every day, but then he found he old friend Thomas Jefferson, but now he will all alone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how sad this is. It hurts my heart, but sometimes these things just need to be written. I hope you enjoy.

         The Marquis walked into the hallway as he did every morning and out to his driveway. At the end sat a box on a peg known as a mail box, the man didn’t get much mail, none of his old friend who may have come back would be able to find him here; he was registered under another name. There was only one person who knew he was there and that was the person who had given him help to sort out all that was happening when he came back to life; Thomas Jefferson.

        The two of them had picked up their friendship where it had been left off in their own life, but Lafayette couldn’t help but get the feeling the other still held feelings for him that were far past friendship, though his own heart still and would always belong to his lost major and Thomas knew that and respected it.

       Today was a one of the rare days when there was infact a letter in his mailbox and as it usually was, it was from his good friend.

       Smiling to himself he walked inside while gently tearing it open. He had just closed the door when he pulled out the sheet of paper, It was odd that it was only one sheet of paper. Typically when the two wrote it was quite lengthy and told of their lives just as if the times where will filled with war once again. The paper was folded into three parts and when he opened it he found he had been wrong in his assumption of one paper for there was a smaller piece of paper on top of the larger.

       It read;

                 “My dearest Marquis,

                           I regret to inform you that this will be the last letter you will receive from me. I understand that your days are spent lone and you find comfort in having a friend, but I fear that I can no longer keep you company for it is tearing at my insides.

               As we are both aware, in my case painfully, your affections for me are purely platonic as your heart lies with a man you cannot have at this time. I am happy that you found love, my dear, and I feel the deepest of sorrow, as I have always, that it was lost; I must confess I have also found love, although I am most certainly not as fortunate as you for my love is for one who does not share in it.

             In closing, I find myself feeling a tad sentimental as of late and I know that you have always been the type so I have given you one last sentiment for you to read so that you may never forget.

                                                                                                   Always your obedient servant,

                                                                                                                       T. Jefferson”  

           Lafayette was a strong man; he had fought in wars, he had taken bullets, he had nearly died over and over, he had lost many friends not to mention the love of his life, but the tears welling up in his eyes could not be helped no matter the amount of willpower he possessed. He looked down at the other page and as he read the tears began to flow not only for the loss of another friend but for the other man’s heart as he had personally and unknowingly broken it a thousand times threw.

                 “Well, I heard there was a secret chord That David played and it pleased the Lord But you don't really care for music, do you? Well it goes like this: The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift The baffled king composing Hallelujah.

                  Well your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw him bathing on the roof, His beauty and the moonlight overthrew you. He tied you to his kitchen chair, he broke your throne and cut your hair. And from your lips he drew the Hallelujah.

                Cher, I've been here before I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you. And I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march; It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.

                 There was a time when you let me know What's really going on below but now you never show that to me, do you? But remember when I moved in you and the holy dove was moving too and every breath we drew was Hallelujah.

                    Maybe there's a God above but all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you. And it's not a cry that you hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are confused because the lyrics aren't the same as the original song, I changed them a bit so that it would make more sense for Jefferson to have written them.


End file.
